Young Justice: Oh the Places You'll Go
by alicat54
Summary: Plot Bunny Dump. Manny written in response to yj anon meme prompt. de-aged, AU, hp xover
1. Age Mixup

The prompt was basically a world where the YJ team were the heros and the JL the sidekicks.

so I picture the Batman and Robin dynamic to be somewhat reversed...

"You'll need a better car- I don't know how you managed with that old ford- and a better grappling line. You also need something better to deal with villains like Freeze and a way to carry all the stuff."

Nine year old Bruce Wayne eyed the dark clothed vigilante standing before him. The man, Richard Grayson's, mask was pulled aside revealing piercing blue eyes which bore into the child's skull with bemused fascination.

He smiled slowly. "Kid, not that I don't appreciate you offering to finance my crime fighting, but I can't take all this from you. You're only, what, like ten? Do your parents know that you track down vigilantes in your spare time?"

"My parents are dead," Bruce scowled, "You were the one who brought their killer to justice when no one else did. You've made a name for yourself in the underworld, but you could do so much more if you had recourses available to you! I don't want to live in a world here a kid can watch his parents shot in front of him and not have done anything to try and make it better!"

The older man tilted his face away to give the boy privacy in which to compose himself.

"Still kid, I can't take al this from you. It's too much."

Bruce frowned at him.

"I'm not giving it to you for free."

Grayson raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"I have a condition."

Richard looked briefly from the elaborate rope trap strung between two fire escapes down to the fiercely brilliant child who had set it up to capture him.

"It doesn't look like I'm going anywhere, kid, so let's hear it."

"My name isn't 'kid', it's Bruce and you better remember that, because I'm going to be your new partner!"

The dark clad man tilted his head in consideration.

"Ok, but I have a condition of my own. If you're making my costume- which I assume you already have planned somewhere- I get to make yours. Deal?"

Bruce nodded, a smirk flickering across his lips.

"Deal."

Alfred looked stoically at him. Richard shifted uncomfortably.

"So, you wish to apply for a position as Young Master Wayne's care escort. Why might I ask?"

Grayson felt a bead of sweat run down his neck. 'Gee kid, you never said anything about an INTERROGATION!'

Out loud he answered, "I believe that it would be good for Bruce to experience life the way any boy of his age should be able to. Raising a child today can run any one person ragged, and having faced a family tragedy myself, I feel that I can relate to him in his plight."

Alfred's cold flat stare remained unmoved.

"Mr. Grayson, do you think that I am unaware of anything which goes on in Wayne Manor?"

"N-no sir!"

Alfred smiled politely.

"I'm glad we've had this chat. We will be sure to contact you if you receive the position."

Richard, recognizing a dismissal when he heard one, stood up. He laid a hand on the doorway and turned slightly.

"I will not let anything happen to that kid."

Alfred, apparently unconcerned, straightened the papers on his desk.

"Oh, I know Mr. Grayson, but in trying to protect out children from anything happening to them, nothing will end up happening. Good Day."

Not sure whether to celebrate a victory or not, Richard Grayson left.

Robin scowled at his costume's reflection.

"It has color."

Batman smiled beneath his cowl. "Its so I can always find you when you run off without me."

Robin's scowl deepened.

"I look like a traffic light."

"Hey, don't go dissin' the threads! This costume happens to hold great sentimental value to me!"

"It looks like a clown suit."

"Acrobat, actually, but that's not the point." Batman's smile turned down, "I don't want our costumes to look too much alike."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yeah, why?"

Robin ripped off his mask eyes damp and before Richard could say anything more, ran off into the cave.

Confused Batman followed. It took an hour of searching, but he eventually found the boy wedged in one of the cave's undeveloped corners.

"Bruce?" he called, easing himself into the gap. "Bruce, why did you run off? What did I say?"

"You don't want me to be your partner," the boy sniffed. "You don't want my costume to be affiliated with yours."

Richard Grayson mentally banged his head against the wall. Carefully he laid a hand against the child's shaking shoulder.

"Bruce, you know I didn't mean it like that. I want you a my partner, but I also want you to be safe." He took a deep breath. "I'm just afraid that if out costumes look too similar, people might fire at you thinking you were me."

Bruce looked at him. "Really?"

"Really."

Without warning Batman found himself with an arm full of crying Robin. Carefully he wrapped his arms around his charge and carried him out of the cave.

As they recovered from their emotional roller coster with a plate of hot cookies, Grayson couldn't help but be reminded of another little boy in red and green tights who once flew along side him.

He shook his head, dispelling morbid thoughts of years past.

"Are we feeling better?" he asked his new charge. Bruce nodded.

"There's just something we have to talk about."

"Ok, shoot."

Robin fixed him with a steely stare, "Batman shouldn't be afraid of anything."

Richard laughed.

"Why are we here?" Bruce growled through the tinted limo windows.

Richard Grayson gave him a side long smile as he adjusted his tie in the mirror.

"You wanted a secret identity. The perfect cover for a mature sidekick is a childish rich kid who likes to go on roller coasters."

"Doesn't that mean you should be all dower and angry?"

"You're serious enough for both of us kid."

Bruce scowled and thumped his back against the seat.

"That's not fair."

"Life's not fair," he tightened his tie, "Now let's go out and face those media vultures before they start circling the car."

Forcing a carefree smile onto his face, Bruce waited for Alfred to open the car door and stepped out.

"I SAID I'LL FIGURE IT OUT ON MY OWN! NOW GO AWAY!"

The sound of a door slamming echoed off the polished walls of Mount Justice shaking Robin from his book.

He glanced up just in time to see Superboy storm through the kitchen past Barry and Kid Martian's oreo eating contest and fling himself onto the couch with huff.

Aqualad, prince of Atlantis, looked over from his TV channel surfing. "Big Blue again?"

Superboy grunted and pressed the heel of his hands to his face.

"Come on Clark, at least give him a chance," Black Canary chided from her position on the lounge chair.

"Yeah," Oliver quipped from beside her, "at least your mentor wants you."

"That's enough," Robin said, efficiently ending the impending argument. "If Superboy doesn't want a mentor, that's Clark's business. He can just learn to fly on his own when the time comes instead of seizing the opportunity now."

Superboy's groans intensified in volume. "He's not my father, he has no obligation to baby me. Why can't he just get that?"

Barry laughed. "Hey, at least we know what cool powers you'll have in the future! I mean, I can do a bunch of stuff Flash can't and it's weird to not know my potential."

Robin sighed and returned to his book. "Be that as it may, we still have a middle ages Kryptonian trying to break down our door we need to do something about."

Barry gave his friend an odd look.

"Go, it's going to be so creepy if you ever become Batman- I mean, seriously, a Batman who doesn't smile?"

So, backstories:

Richard Grayson, after the death of his wife Barbara and son Damian in the circus, becomes a vigilante in order to hunt down their killer. By continuing hero work he gains a reputation, and is found by emotionally distraught child genius Bruce Wayne. Wayne agrees to back Grayson's work financially if he takes up the name Batman and has Bruce as his partner. Richard agrees, and works in Wayne manner as young Bruce's escort and co-caretaker along with Alfred.

Bruce Wayne, nine year old billionaire adrenalin junkie, is often seen bullying his care takers into taking him to theme parks and sky diving. Scared by the recent death of his parents, young Bruce Wayne became obsessed with bringing their killer to justice, but was beaten to the punch by the as of yet nameless Gotham vigilante. Setting a trap for the elusive hero, Bruce offers to finance his work so long as he agrees to take Bruce on as a partner. The hero, Richard Grayson, agrees on the condition that he oversees Bruce's training and costume design. Though learning the trade quickly, Bruce is sometimes frustrated with the way Grayson babies him on missions. Secretly, though, he enjoys the way Richard treats him like a son. Bruce lives in Wayne Manor with his butler Alfred and second caretaker Richard Grayson.


	2. Age Mixup 2

- Break

'""

''

'

Roy Harper, aka Red Arrow, stared moodily through the Batcave medical bay window, arms crossed over his chest.

"I can't do this any more Dick," he said to the cloaked figure behind him.

Batman laid a hand on his friend's shoulder. "He'll be fine, it's ok."

Red arrow pulled away. "No, that's not it. I was distracted by him and let the bad guys get away. It's my fault that an entire block became a crater. I can't be held down by a kid anymore."

Richard frowned. "Don't you ever let him hear you say that or I will personally make you pay! There is a little boy in there with a bullet in his back who thinks the world of you- who needs his mentor to tell him everything's going to be alright- and you would just abandon him?"

Roy's turned back remained unmoved. Richard ground his teeth.

"Would you just abandon him like an old arrow? Answer me!" Batman roughly grabbed the other hero's shoulder and spun him around. He flinched back at the expression on is friend's face.

"Let go of me!" Roy snarled, eyes red. "I can't be distracted by a sidekick any more, because I know if it happened again I would make the same choice! Don't you get it? I can't be a hero if I always put Oliver's safety over that of the world and I know myself well enough to know that if the choice came I would choose him!"

Richard looked at his friend. "Roy, I understand how you feel, believe me, but running away from him won't make you feel any less guilty. If you do this, you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

"What do you know?" Red Arrow snarled and stormed from the cave.

Batman sighed and glanced through the glass at the two sidekicks. Oliver's torso was heavily bandaged and his face almost as pale as his hair, but he was smiling at something Bruce had said.

Both teens looked up when he entered the room.

"I'm feeling better now, can I go home?" Oliver asked sitting up, a pained grimace touching the edges of his face. "Roy said I could make chili for diner tonight!"

Richard ran a hand through his hair. Bruce's eyes turned sharp.

"Not just yet Ollie," he tried to sound care free, "you're going to have to stay here for a bit longer ok?"

Oliver Queen sighed and fell back into his pillows with a wince. "Ouch, not a good idea..." he moaned.

Richard looked at Bruce. "Why don't you show Ollie one of the spare rooms upstairs, then maybe you guys could play video games or something."

Robin nodded, his expression clearly indicating that they would be talking more about this soon.

"

""

"

Batman and Robin landed in the midst of the thugs fists flying. Just as victory seemed assured, a door in the adjoining warehouse opened expelling a crowd more.

Batman ground his teeth, infinite belt almost empty, while Robin leapt higher to avoid their blows.

Suddenly and arrow hit one of the men letting out a jolt of electricity. Batman smirked as a hail of similar arrows brought down the remaining enemies.

"Looked like you could use some help," a voice said from the rooftop.

Robin tensed, an angry frown on his face.

"At ease Robin," Richard grinned motioning his sidekick to come down, "It's just an old friend of mine!"

Down from the rooftops leapt an archer dressed in red and a smaller boy in green.

"Red arrow, long time no see! How've you been?" Batman shook the red archer's hand, while Robin lurked behind the folds of his mentor's cape.

"Not too bad, we followed a villain here from Star City and decided to drop in and say hello."

Batman looked down for the first time to see the greed clad boy.

"Wow, you got yourself a sidekick too!"

Roy grinned. "Yep, this is Green Arrow. Ollie introduce yourself to Batman."

The young blonde grinned sheepishly and waved.

"Nice to meet you!" Richard smiled and tugged his cape. "This is Robin, he's a little shy around strangers. Robin say hello!"

Bruce glowered at his mentor and crossed his arms over his chest. Richard nudged his shoulder in encouragement.

"I'm Robin," the boy mumbled.

"Nice to meet you!" Ollie gushed grabbing one of his hands and shaking it vigorously. "I've never met another sidekick before! This is so cool!"

Disgruntled, Bruce glared at his mentor's silent laughter, eyes promising certain doom once they returned to the cave.

"

""

"

"Hi, I'm Artemis."

Bruce sized up the blonde woman unimpressed. She gazed stoically back at him with green eyes, quiver of arrows just visible over her shoulder.

"I've never heard of you," he said.

Her smile turned amused. "Not all of us can be as famous as Batman, sweetie."

His eyes narrowed. "If you ever hurt him, I'll get you."

"Believe me, sweetie, I've had to storm my way through much worse threats than that to get where I am today, but I'll keep yours in mind."

Robin's scowl deepened. "I don't like you."

She laughed.

"""

""

"

Richard searched through the house frantically searching for his charge and house guest. Not in Bruce's bedroom, not playing video games, not outside- with each empty room his panic grew.

What if they had gotten kidnapped, or fell into a well, or tried to go patrol the city alone?

Suddenly he heard a crash coming from below. Quick as a flash (but not The Flash) Richard vaulted over the bannister and ran to the old servant's quarters.

The noise of movement issued from behind one of the doors. Quietly so as not to alert the intruders, Richard opened the door a crack.

"...then you add the bell peppers and let it simmer before throwing in the white ghost peppers and curry powder!" Oliver directed from his seat on the counter next to the stove.

Bruce, bedecked in a stained white apron, dug through the spice cabinet. "Ghost peppers? Like Naga Jaloquian, a pepper so hot you need a permit just to sniff it?"

"Yep!" Oliver grinned, fingering the bandages across his chest, "It's my secret ingredient!"

Bruce emerged clutching a bottle of yellow powder. "I don't think we have any of those."

"Aw, but why? It won't turn out just right if we don't have the ghost peppers!"

Richard quietly shut the door, a smile warmly snug on his face. Hopefully the chili wouldn't be done before he got back here with his camera for some covert surveillance.

""

""

"

Clark Kent was not his friend.

No matter what anyone, INCLUDING batman, said Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent were not friends.

Despite his numerous reitterations to this fact, Richard Grayson took every opportunity to invite said boy from Kansas over the manor for a play date.

Robin was not amused.

He disliked the other boys perpetuant smile, lothed his disreguard of any form of stealth when on missions, but- worst of all in Bruce's opinion- Clark was an optomist.

""

""

"

"Gee Wally, what ever happened to 'we're too young to start having kids'?" Richard stood on the rooftop watching the opposite window with a pair of binoculars. The red costumed figure beside him snorted.

"He's not my kid, Dick; he's dating Irey."

Batman glanced over. "Your niece?"

The Flash smiled proudly. "That's the one! She's been staying in my apartment while her parents are off in parts unknown and brings this skinny kid over one day. She says, 'Hey Uncle W, this is Barry my boyfriend, and he's the Flash's biggest fan.' I thought it was funny, until he nearly kills himself and gets powers like mine."

Batman doesn't move, too absorbed in spying. Flash takes that as an opportunity to continue.

"Barry's great though. I'm kind of worried about how powerful he'll get one day though- I mean he can do some crazy stuff, like vibrate through walls and I swear he'll be able to break the sound barrier before he turns eighteen!"

Richard snorted.

"Sounds like you've gotten used to this whole sidekick thing pretty fast."

"Well, they don't call me the Flash for nothing!" Wally grinned. "But seriously, I really like him, he's got the right kind of heart for this job. He's an orphan too, apparently there was some shady business with his father killing his mother- he doesn't believe it of course."

Batman looked at his friend. "Was there a particular reason you wanted to meet me or was it just so you could prattle on like a proud parent?"

Wally flushed.

"Well, I kind of want to adopt him, you know get him out of the whole foster care system so he doesn't keep moving around cities and stuff, but I don't think I'll be able to. I mean I'm single and can barely afford to feed myself let alone a teenager..."

Richard sighed.

"I'll see what I can do."

Flash grinned broadly and wrapped his arms around his dark friend. "Thanks Bats, I knew I could count on you!"

Richard grimaced. "Don't let Robin see you do that to me. I swear that kid is more obsessed with my image than I am!"

Wally laughed. "Speaking of which, how are the boys? Getting along I hope?"

Together the heros looked across the alleyway at the opposite window. A deafening crash rocked the glass.

"Well, they haven't hit anyone other than the bad guys yet. We should probably get back to the cave so that they can tell us all about their little adventure in detail."

Wally smiled wistfully. "Sneaking out to defend the city alone- our little heros just grow up s fast!"

"

""

"""

"

Bruce narrowed his eyes. The blonde just grinned.

"So, you're Robin? I've always wanted to meet you, I'm Kid Flash! I thought you would be taller! How old are you any way? So how long do you think Batman and Flash have been friends? They looked really happy to see each other when we ran over! Do you-"

Robin held up a hand stalling the endless stream of sound.

"Our mentors have expressly forbid us from exiting the cave while they deal with the recent spree of crime, which may or may not be connected to one of our villain galleries. The police scanners have just picked up a minor hostage situation which would benefit from our help. In light of this, I feel that our time would best be spent helping them out than chatting."

Kid Flash looked taken aback, but quickly recovered his blinding smile.

"I can vibrate through walls you know!"

A smirk tugged the corner of Bruce's mouth. "I know. The doors are locked from the outside, pass code 289 Alpha."

In a burst of lightening the red duo vanished.

"'

""

""

Bruce looked on in morbid fascination as his guest methodically ate his way through the Wayne Manor fridge and pantry. Twice his body weight in food so far, according to Bruce's calculations.

Kid Flash gulped down the last gallon of milk, smacking his lips.

"Got anything else? If not, your kitchen is not endless, and I win the bet."

Bruce opened the freezer door and smiled.

"How do you like chili?"

"

""

"""

Wally raised an eyebrow as Kid Flash ran through his and Dick's discussion to drown his head in the downstairs sink.

He looked at a slowly approaching Bruce, bemused. "What did you do to him?"

The boy grinned, a truly frightening sight to those who have never witnessed it before, and shrugged innocently.

"Fo a guy who claims to guzzle hot sauce for fun, he sure can't stand up to Ollie's Chili."

Dick laughed.

"Think I could add some of that to my utility belt?"

Bruce looked thoughtful. "We'll talk about it."

""

""

"'"

This prompt reminds me of JLU where Flash does a batman.


	3. Batman is a Bad Influence

Five Times YJ Takes Batman's Example and it FREAKS Someone Out

and One Time it Doesn't

""

"""

""

Barry wasn't sure why, but when a smiling Wally hung Boomerang off the side of a building by his ankles with the promise of him talking or facing gravity, all he could think was:

GOD DAMN IT BRUCE! YOU'VE CORRUPTED MY SIDEKICK!

""

"

The next time Red Arrow decides to team up with Young Justice, he volunteers to watch the tied up thugs in the hope of strong arming some useful information out of them when the kiddies were out of the room.

It severely disturbs him when Megan chirps that she can do it, and precedes to reduce the struggling bound man to a pile of terrified drooling mush.

He is torn between gladness that they discovered the bombs before they went off, and horror that the rest of the team didn't seem fazed in the slightest when the martian mind freaked someone without actually going into their heads.

""

""

'

The next time Aqualad visits Atlantis, he spends the next hour apologizing for not revealing his hiding spot when the other players shouted 'Orca Orca Squid-en-Free!'

He does not, however, apologize for winning the next round of Sardines by using a fish shaped tracking device.

""

""

"

Clark Kent checks the locks on his apartment door yet again, not sure why he felt the need to hide under his bed. He was Superman for god's sake, nothing should be able to sneak up on him or faze him at all!

Sighing he slowly turned towards his kitchenette and froze.

A darkly clad figure emerged from the darkness, arms crossed over its broad chest.

Superboy narrows his eyes. "We need to talk."

""

""

"

Oliver isn't sure whether to be impressed or offended when Artemis throws a suspitiously bat shaped shuriken at the robber when her arrows are spent.

""

""

The League is captured. Flash stuck in a giant electro magnet, Superman brought down by a rock, Aquaman gasping for water, J'onn using all his strength to keep Batman and Green Arrow from falling into a pit of acid- the situation looks hopeless.

Suddenly the lights go out.

When they flicker on a moment later every villain is knocked out and neatly tied together in a girly looking bow.

Striking a dramatically intimidating pose stood Young Justice, each member not looking as though they had taken down a room full of villains at all.

The mentors gape.

Batman just smirks.

"Next time you should try breaking through the glass ceiling, it saves having to disable the security cameras in the hallways."

The children nod seriously, taking his words to heart.

Barry faints.

""

""

"

Bonus:

Young Justice lazed about on the couches near the kitchen.

"What should we do for food?"

"I could-"

"Uh, no offense Miss M, but I'm still recovering from last time you made pasta."

"Oh."

There was pause as every member reached the same conclusion in an instant

"ALFRED!"

""

"


	4. Canary Nesting

""

""

"

Canary's Nesting.

That was the only way to aptly describe it, lest he delve deeper into that unwanted puddle and drown whatever passed or sanity in his mind.

"...and he'll need something nice to wear other than those genes, oh, and a suit jacket! You know, in case he ever needs it for a job interview..."

He nodded blandly, sure of the fact that she was too busy checking her mental lit to notice his less than enthusiastic responses.

It all started. he supposed, when Dinah started bringing the boy home with her on the weekends. She had stated something about sensory deprivation not being good for children of any age, and it not being a nurturing enough environment now that Miss Martian sent so much time away training some new power with her uncle.

He had just nodded, knowing that any attempt to dissuade her would enivetably end with his ears ringing.

Canary took his momentary lapse in will to assume that weekend trips to her home were now sanctioned, and soon the kid had moved his meager posessions from Mount Justice to Dinah's spare bedroom.

He had hoped that would be the end of things, but sadly his detective skills fell short in this instance.

It started with little things.

The kid smiled more and his brawling charges gradually developed what could hesitantly be called style.

Gone was the old costume's logo, replaced instead with a large curving blue bird of prey. The design had been Robin's idea apparently. He heard the team was now trying to create a suitable costume name to go with the boy's new look.

The kid- oh right, she named him didn't she. What was it again?

Cory- Carthage- Condor- Conn...!

Canary shrieked, pulling him from his musings with a start. He looked at her in alarm, body tensed to fend off anything from ninjas to aliens.

Canary dashed to a rack and cuddled a grey leather jacket.

"Oh! This is perfect! He'll look just like his mommy when we fight crime together!"

Oliver Queen's muscles relaxed, even as he felt the bottom fall out of his wallet.

Still, Superboy- or whatever his name was now- was a pretty good kid and Dinah would make a kick as mother.

""

""


	5. Hp xover

Written in response to a yjxhp promt of livejournal

So I kinda picture them going to Hogwarts for less heroic reasons...

""""

'

'

"""

"But where are we going to find a giant squid?" Wally whined throwing his arms over the back of the couch in defeat.

Robin's brow furrowed in thought, "Well if we use the zeta beams we could get it into the cave, and it should be big enough to hold it... you know if we move the giant penny..."

Kaldur walked in, head buried in a book of surface flora. Such strange plants they had above water...

"Hey Aqualad!" Robin pulled his thoughts back to the surface.

"Yes Robin, is there something you wanted to ask me?"

"Yeah," the youngest member of the team casually flipped himself over the back of his chair in a display of acrobatic prowess. "Do you know where we could find a giant squid?"

The Atlantean blinked slowly. "Why do you seek such a creature?"

"Tomorrow's April First," Wally supplied as an explanation.

Kaldur sighed; yet another quirk of surface culture he did not understand. He was tempted to ask what exactly the importance of squids to the month of April was, but recalled the expression on his teammate's face when he asked about overweight men in red suits giving out presents, so decided against it. It was much easier just to smile and nod when they got that gleam in their eyes.

"Normally squids refrain from social interaction, but I know of one which might consent to associating with land dwellers... though it might require some covert planning if you wish to transport it over land. I am not familiar with lake dweller's transportation magic, ad from what I recall technology does not work where we must go."

The condiment colored duo grinned.

"Road trip!" Kid Flash shouted happily, bumping his fist with Robin's.

Aqualad shook his head: humans had such strange customs.

""""

'

'

"""

And thus out misinformed trio heads off to Hogwarts.


	6. Just Us AU fic

"

""

"""

The kid looked like he had just hitch hiked across the country, which if his story about being a Gothamite was right, wasn't that far from the truth. Eyes hidden behind a pair of cheap aviator sunglasses and belt weighted down with an assortment of clearly scrounged clip on items, he resembled a soldier, if of course said soldier got his supplies from the city dump.

Kid Flash crossed his arms over hid chest, unimpressed. "Why should I listen to you?" he sneered, "Do you know how manny false leads we get? What makes you so different?"

The kid, Robin he called himself (and what kind of hero called himself Robin? Wally thought) sighed in annoyance. "What does my creditability matter when thousands of people could die if we don't do anything? Kid Flash-"

"Don't call me that!" Wally snarled, "The name's Zoom. Stop thinking I'm affiliated with the Flash- I don't even know what a sidekick is!"

Robin stepped back, but retaliated quickly. "Fine then! I just thought that with the world in danger you might want to do something to help, but I guess I was wrong! There's no Ju- there's no team of heros to take care of this for us, just us. If you don't want to help, then fine, I'll just go find some one else who will!"

Wally looked down at the pint sized glaring Robin and laughed. "You're funny, I like you. Ok, I'll go and talk to Red Arrow about it, and we'll see."

Robin glowered at him. Zoom grinned wider.

"Hey as an apology for how I've been acting, I'll even give you a lift to our hide out. What do you say?"

"Sure, I'll go with you." Quick as a flash Robin pulled something fro is belt and vanished into the air. Wally looked up to see the acrobat swinging through the buildings on wire. "Just don't slow me down!"

The red head grinned. This might not turn out so bad after all.

""

""

"""

"Are you done yet?" Roy Harper, aka Red Arrow, yelled to the short boy busily hacking into the computer systems as he re-strung his bow.

"Almost, just give me a minute!" An explosion rocked the building and Wally zoomed out into sight.

"Hey guys, hate to spoil your party, but there are a bunch more of these robot guard things heading up the stairs."

"I'm done!" Robin cheered, folding up his beaten laptop.

Roy shot another robot down. "Great, now grab whatever toys you came here for, because this lab's about to blow!"

Zoom grinned and had every interesting looking piece of machinery neatly stuffed in a bag. Robin took his time to find what looked like a computer gauntlet and a box of something marked with a pair of gills.

The trio leapt from the window and Wally grinned, "I'm so feeling the aster on this team thing Rob!"

"Great!" the smaller boy panted as they ran from the sirens, "because I just found out where our newest member is being kept!"

""

""

"""

Superboy glared up at the three captives. The smallest one grinned at him.

"We can show you the moon and the stars," he said.

"And trees and apple pie and pizza!" added the one wearing yellow.

"And we know how to find Superman." The three younger boys all stared at Red Arrow.

"Yeah," the smallest one, Robin, said slowly, "You have a better chance meeting him if you're with us than in here."

"So are you going to help us?" yellow, Zoom, asked.

Superboy glared.

"Well, since I apparently don't have heat vision, I guess I'll settle for helping."

""

"""

"""

Three boys huddled in the hull of an oil tanker.

"W-why are we g-going out int-to the middle of the ocean any w-way?" Wally shivered.

Robin, curled up beside a dozing Superboy, looked up from his wrist computer. "We're heading to Atlantis to pick up our last member," he said. "Or at least the last member I know how to contact..."

Wally looked at him, eyes narrowed. "You have this whole team thing pretty mapped out in your head, don'cha?" Robin stopped typing. "I mean, me and Red Arrow I can get, we had a reputation in our city. Superboy, well I wouldn't even let my worst enemy be left where he was, but this," he gestured around at their hiding place, "This is a little elaborate to get someone we don't even know will join us."

Robin's eyes narrowed. "So what are you trying to say?"

Wally shook his head. "Oh, nothing, nothing. So when do you think Roy will be back with some food? I'm starving!"

""

"""

""""

Kaldur glanced back at Tula, her webbed fingers intertwined with Garth's, and felt his heart stop. The bunch of seashells fell from his hands.

"Kaldur, wait! Please, we really meant to tell you- it's just..." Tula bit her lip. "I just didn't know how to tell you."

Kaldur bowed his head. "I understand. I hope your new relationship prospers where ours did not." Before his friends could say anything more, he swam away.

""

"""

""""

The intruders looked unaccustomed to the water, and Kaldur wondered again how they managed to get past (let alone find) the city's defended entrance.

The smallest one grinned at him through the small mask covering his lower face. "Hi!" he chirruped, "I'm Robin and this is Superboy, K-, uh, Zoom, and Red Arrow!"

Kaldur, wary but polite to is rescuers, responded in English. "I am Kaldur'am. I thank you for your assistance concerning the Black Manta's hench-men."

The eldest of the group snorted. "I don't like explosions unless I'm the one making them."

"So what were you doing out here so far from the city anyway?" Robin continued.

Kaldur's fist tightened around the strap of his pack. "I should be asking you the same question concerning your presence here in Atlantis."

"We're looking for someone to join our group," Zoom gurgled. Apparently there was leak in his mask.

Kaldur raised an eyebrow. "And what does this group of yours do?"

"You know, save the world from the forces of evil. Hero stuff!"

The Atlantean considered them, body giving nothing away. "Does this group of yours have a name?" He asked at length.

Robin smirked. "The Justice League."

""

"""

""""

Backstory:

Robin makes a wish to save his adoptive father from witnessing the death of his parents. When he wakes up the next day, there is no more Batman.

In a world without Batman, everything is wrong. Dick Grayson, after the murder of his parents, spend several years with the circus, until it closed down and he fell on the mercy of the Gotham City foster care system. He tried to bide his time until he is old enough to take up the mantel of Batman through some late night hero work. One night he hacks into a warehouse computer housing a dangerous and familiar new form of venom, and discovers that the Light is planning something.

Without Batman, there is no Justice League. Without Robin, there have never been any side kicks.

Determined to save the world from the hands of the light at all costs and knowing that he can't do it alone, Robin decided to reassemble Young Justice. The only problem: no one knows who he-or any one else for that mater- is.


	7. Prove Yourself

This is a response to a live journal prompt

"Krypton was a militaristic based society, so : What if Kryptonian culture kept superman from recognizing superboy until he proved himself?"

""

"""

""""

Superboy scowled thoughtfully at a battered piece of note book paper. Pencil in hand he scratched out a line, then immediately erased it before repeating the sequence all over again.

Robin, who had been watching the show for a while now, playfully snuck up behind his teammate and grabbed the bit of paper from between his hand.

"Yoink! Gee Supey, what's on here that's so interesting?"

Robin scanned what appeared to be a list and froze. Eyes wide he looked at the other boy aghast.

Superboy stared blankly at him, unwilling to snatch the paper back lest it rip.

"_Bringing a severed enemy's head home to be recognized as a man... plundering a far off country and returning home with treasure... conquering the Mediterranean... Superboy what is this?_"

The kryptonian shifted embarrassedly. "I've ben doing a history project," he mumbled.

"On Alexander the Great and the rites of passage in Africa?"

The taller boy shifted again.

"Your right, if I want Superman to recognize me a a possible student I should conquer a planet. Do the zeta beams go to Apocolypse?"

""

"""


	8. American Gods xover

Anyone whose read sandman knows about anthropomorphic personifications of , well pretty much everything. This is kind of a 'Sandman/ American Gods' crossover. It answers the age old question of

"Where did all the gods go?"

Anyone ever read Sandman where Dream goes to this conference of stars with his girlfriend? There's totally a high five to the GreenLanterns and Superman in there. Also, I picture Kryptonians as sun worshipers, so valla! Rao, Krypton's star, finds himself on earth.

And then I picture Rao meting the other 'gods' in YJ

"""

""

"

'

Rao stared intently at the dark haired teen walking along the sidewalk. The boy paused mid step, as though sensing someone watching him. Rao quickly turned his attention back across the small cafe table to his lunch mate... who hadn't let his companion's inattention break his monologue.

"So I was like 'No don't do that!' and she was like 'I so totally am!' and I'm like, 'Dude, if you want to make your own lantern corps, that's cool, but you can't just change the color and say that you came up with the idea!' then she goes and moves her solar system across the galaxy!" Sto-Oa sighed, dramatically taking a sip of his latte. "Dwarf stars are so small minded when it comes to originality, am I right?"

Rao nodded absentmindedly, fiery red fingers picking at a muffin.

Sto-Oa frowned. "What's eating you? Is your boy dead again?"

The red sun of Krypton shook his head. "No, it's not that. It's something good, I think."

"Then why do you look like someone kicked your puppy?"

Rao examined his friend. The Light of Oa sat arms splayed across the back of the tiny cafe chair, skin glowing a healthy green from multiple universe's worth of belief. Rao's own light flickered a dull red across his palm, and that was being generous in a dimly lit room.

He sighed. "I don't think you would understand."

"Try me."

The red sun hesitated. "Well, you know how I came here with Kal-El, right?"

"The last son of Krypton, yeah I know. She was your favorite planet wasn't she."

"Anyway," Rao continued, not willing to open up that kettle of worms, "he sort of believes in me, even if it is fear that my light will turn him mortal-"

"-and you get enough belief to get by thanks to the inhabitants of this planet believing in him," the other star interrupted. "Yeah, I know. So what's bothering you?"

Rao shifted. "Well, there's kind of, uh, another."

Sot-Oa frowned. "Another what?"

"Another Krypton. Here on this planet, I mean."

"Wow," the green star whistled. "That is big news, congratulations. Shouldn't you be celebrating?"

"I would, but, well, he doesn't believe."

"So?"

Rao raised an eyebrow. "So, he doesn't believe in me. There's not much I can do about that."

Sto-Oa frowned. "What are you talking about? Just go and introduce yourself- you know the whole divine revelation thing. I know it's been a while since you had any substantial worshipers, but really it's not that bad-"

"I can't do that!"

"Of course you can! Come on, I'll help," Sto-Oa rose to his feet and grabbed his protesting friend's arm.

"Wait, no!" But Rao's protests went unheard. When Sto-Oa set his mind to something it was impossible to make him change it. The Green Lanterns liked to call it 'will' but at the moment Rao felt 'pig headed stubbornness' would be a more apt description.

"Come on!" Sto-Oa teased, "You aren't embarrassed are you?"

Rao remained suspiciously silent.

"You are, aren't you!" the green lit man gasped.

"Shut up and don't laugh!"

Sto-Oa led his friend off to the side. "Look, Rao, we've known each other a long time right? So know that what I'm going to say is purely in your best interest."

Grudgingly Rao nodded.

"That kid needs something to believe in, and you need someone to believe in you. I don't think I could stand the smug look on Sol's face if we lost another of our people to his. So don't just do this for yourself, even though you really need it, do it for that kid, and, most importantly, do it for me so that I can rub it in that little yellow face of his."

Rao gave his fellow a flat stare. "My you do have a way with words."

Ignorant of the sarcasm, the star grinned. "Atta boy, no go over there and introduce yourself!"

"But what if he doesn't like me?"

Sto-Oa snorted, "You're his god! What could possibly go wrong?"

"""

""

'

The bright red... thing... flitted constantly about the room, filling the space between atoms with sparks of lightening.

"Will you just stay still!" Rao cried exasperatedly.

The thing stopped, and if you discounted the constant vibrating, remained relatively in the same spot. It contained the vague form of a man somewhere under all the lightening.

"You'reLikeStoa," the thing said, it's words muddled together into an almost incomprehensible bundle of sound.

"You know Sto-Oa?"

It might have nodded, Rao wasn't sure. "YesYesYes! OurPeopleAreFriends, WeSpendLotsOfTimeTogether!"

"Ah, so your worshipers are friends with the Green Lanterns. How manny planets d yo attend to?"

"What?" it looked puzzled.

"I mean, how manny planets do you have worshipers on."

Its vibrations grew more frantic and is tone clipped. "JustOne. ThisOne. ThreePeople."

"Oh." Rao felt embarrassed on the things behalf. "I only have two."

It looked at him in surprise. "YouNewAtThisToo? . I'mSpeedForceByTheWay."

"I'm Rao. I've been at his for a while, just all my people die."

"What?" The thing buzzed to his side, embracing the star in a ticklish hug which left his skin humming. "That'sSoSad! INeverWantMyPeopleToDie! IWouldBeLonelyIfTheyLeftMe!"

"Ah, well," Rao tried to extricate himself from the mass of lightening. "You get used to it the older you get, and, um, you know Sto-Oa kind of shared your sentiments. When one of his favorite people die they remain in his light..."

The thing fizzled away, mind already dancing with ideas. "IfOneOfMyPeopleDie I'!"

Rao rubbed his arms, trying to get the tingly feeling to dissipate, "That sounds nice, good luck with that."

"""

''

''


	9. Fate Saves Candy Land

""

"""

""""

The Helmet's eyes followed him around the trophy room, glowing with an inner light Wally knew no one else would see.

"Stop it," he growled, arms crossed over his chest defiantly.

The Helmet hung in the back of his mind like an anvil, heavy, expectant.

"I said stop, it was a one time thing. We're not doing it again."

A blank stare.

"That dimensional rip could have been spontaneous mutiverse travel, you know like spontaneous combustion. It didn't mean anything."

Gold colored metal gleamed in the light.

"Though granted those fifth dimensional guys were grateful, and they did feed us afterwards... but we're not doing it again."

His audience remains stoic.

"No. Not even if the forces of Chaos are destroying Giant Bucket of Candy World."

Wally hesitates.

"...they are aren't they."

He growled.

"And I bet the Easter Bunny lives there too or something."

Slowly the Helmet lifts from its resting place. The speedster stared into its hollow eyes and frowns.

"I hate you with the passion of one thousand fiery suns. At least let me be in control when we need to run, speed force doesn't like you."

The gold neared his face.

"I better be getting candy after this."

""

"""

""'"

slight crossover with the american gods xover


	10. Pet Names

Written in response to live journal prompt

""

''

'

"I'm behind the target, requesting visual. Over."

"Hear you loud and clear Tiger-fish. Target is a go from my end."

"What are you talking about? There are three guards within range of my arrows! Do not approach from the north!"

"Yes Dear." Static wind blow through the com-link.

"I just finished hacking the motion sensors and cameras," the youngest team member chimed in, "We're clear to move in from the tunnels."

"Thanks Baby."

"What was that? These radios are getting messed up with my running. Why couldn't Sweetheart just mind linked us up again?"

"This is a training exercise Bunny, the League requested documentation."

"Whatever, Let's just have Honey smash the door in so we can leave!"

Honey grunted angrily. "I would have already done that if Cuddles was here to give us more support."

"Hey, I'm doing the best I can! There's just a lot of these guys!"

"Sorry Dear."

Batman hit the stop on the recording. He didn't even have to turn around to see the bemused look on Aquaman's face, nor the wide eyed gape of Barry's as he desperately tried not to choke. Green Arrow fought back a smile.

"Cuddles..." he mouthed, and covered his mouth with a hand.

"Well," the Flash coughed failing to cover the shuddering breaths in his voice, "That was..."

Black Canary rolled her eyes while Red Tornado crossed his arms stoically beside her.

"We noticed this behavior several weeks ago. Aqualad assured us that these terms of endearment did not hinder their missions and contributed to familial team bonding."

"It was Superboy's idea," the android chimed in.

Flash coughed again. "Well- I have no problem with it, and if we're done here, I'm just going to-"

He ran off, and Batman could hear heart felt laughter grow fainter in the distance. The Dark Knight turned back to the remaining mentors.

"This mission exercise was a success, and as documented the team has a firm foundation on which they work together. This concludes our progress report."

Taking it as a dismissal, Aquaman and Oliver left for the zeta beams. As Batman swept away in his billowing cape, Black Canary called out:

"We three still on for coffee later?"

Batman stared at her flatly.

"Sure thing, Birdie."

"""

''

''


End file.
